Viktor
Overview Viktor is a Vyseni militiaman and a designated Trader at the Shelled School. He will be present if the map states that the school is occupied by rebels. Otherwise the map will be occupied by the homeless. Navigating the rebel holding is a bit tricky. The player should not enter any room with a door, pick locks, walk inside, clear rubble on the roof and walk to the east side, etc.- if wanting to avoid conflict. Being spotted on the east side- after digging through rubble on the roof- is considered trespassing and you will be told to leave immediately (it is however, possible to wait until the militiamen go inside if you intend to loot stealthily). To approach Viktor, the player must proceed to the second floor and wait (he takes awhile to walk outside and his door is unlocked. Should the player accidentally go into his room, then he will get defensive and tell the player to leave. This interrupts his trade dialogue, which may not appear for the rest of the visit). After he approaches the player, he will say a couple lines of dialogue (takes about 10 seconds), then give the option to trade. The proper greeting is: Evaluation Viktor sells mostly Basic Items. While most traders sell large quantities of Components and Wood- Viktor offers very few or none at all. He offers approximately 10 units of each quality of Cigarette and carries ample amounts of Tobacco and Herbs. He sells ~3 Raw Food, ~2 Bandages, and ~1 Medications. Oddly, he will typically offer very few, or only one each, of important items like Weapon Parts. Players may want to trade for his Tobacco, since it cannot be crafted directly at the shelter. He does not trade any weapons or ammunition but will request them sometimes during his trade greeting. Exchange Rate Using Katia during warm weather: * For 1 Assault Rifle Viktor gives 7 Tobacco and 1 Clean Water * For 1 Ammunition Viktor gives 3 Clean Water * For 6 Ammunition Viktor gives 4 Tobacco Accordingly, even though Viktor requests Ammunition in his trade dialogue, it does not appear profitable trading it to him. Viktor also requests firearms in his trade dialogue. Let us look at the first example (1 Assault Rifle for 7 Tobacco and 1 Clean Water). To put this into perspective- 7 Tobacco can be used to craft 28 Quality Roll-ups. That many Quality Roll-ups can be traded for several Assault Rifles with Bojan at the Military Outpost. This is obviously a favorable trade. In conclusion, Viktor is a good choice for obtaining Tobacco in exchange for firearms. Alternatively, Franko is a slightly better choice assuming he has lots of Tobacco in stock. If using Katia for example, he will take 1 Assault Rifle in exchange for 7 Tobacco and 1 Wood. This is better exchange rate by a very small margin. Traded Items * Basic Items: Bandages, Canned Food, Cigarette, Coffee, Herbal Meds, Homegrown Tobacco, Medications, Raw Food, Vegetables, Tobacco, Herbs * Equipment: Lock Pick * Materials: Parts, Weapon Parts, Wood, Sugar, Parts, Pure Alcohol, Electric Parts (usually only 1), Clean Water * Consumables: Filter, Fuel Category:Traders Category:Named Characters Category:Rebels